


Night Kid

by Madiioli (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: At least I'm not sinning, Fluff, Multi, Short Story, Welp time to sin, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Madiioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made yourself a little comfortable in the shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Kid

**Author's Note:**

> At least I'm not sinning.

Work has been primarily hard today, tourism at the Mystery Shack has been unusually busy, but today it has been very difficult. On your breaks you would grab a quick snack, or chug down a bottle of water to keep your energy up for the day.

You were relieved when the Shack closed for the day. You were exhausted, but shortly after Soos left, Mr. Pines had to go run a quick errand. He asked if you could watch the kids while he was out, and of course, you happily obliged.

You didn't want to leave the kids alone. Of all the mischief they get into over the summer, one turn of the back and the shack could be engulfed in flames.

You made your way up to the twins room, you saw Dipper on the floor flipping through the journal, as usual, Mabel was on her bed happily playing with Waddles swaying him back and forth singing: ''Waddles, Waddles, Waddles.''

''Looks like you two are enjoying yourself,'' you said walking over to Mabel's bed and taking a seat.

''Mmmhm...'' Dipper answered too preoccupied in his work.

''Yeah of course, everything is fun with Waddles,'' Mabel said, tenderly cradling the pig in her arms.

''Well, your Grunkle went out to run a few errands, he'll be back in a few, looks like your stuck with me.'' You said, tickling Waddles on the stomach.

Mabel looked at Dipper, he exchanged a look back to her.

''Sooo...(Your Name), do you have a thing for our Grunkle Stan?''

You almost choked on your spit.

''Now, where is this coming from?'' you asked cocking your eyebrow.

''Don't deny it (Nick Name),'' Dipper Started, ''We see the way you look as him when his doing tours,'' you could literally hear the smirk in his voice.

You flustered, ''Kids, I have no Idea what your talking about, but now, it's getting late, go get ready for bed okay?''

Mabel flashed a smile, ''Don't go tryin' to change the subject, we know you got the hots for Stan.

You sighed a faint blush on your face, ''Is it really that obvious?''

Mabel scoffed, ''Well duh, it's not like your subtle about it.''

She was right, whenever Stan walked by you when you restocking shelves you literally dropped the box full of all those decoy stuffed bats. He would usually cock an eyebrow and continue on whatever he was doing as you nervously laugh as you restocked.

Would the relationship even work? He was like 50. 60? And you were 26. 

Sure, your grandma got married at 18, to a 35 year old man, but this was kinda ridiculous.

You found his witty remarks and enjoyment for money quite charming. Your stomach went into knots whenever you saw him. 

Wow, this was a really awkward situation of puppy love you ever had.

''Ugh...this is so embarrassing.'' You said covering your face.

''Don't worry, (Your Name), you'll pull through,'' Dipper said, flipping back to the journal.

''Yeah I think he likes you too anyways,'' Mabel said slipping off the bed to grab her pajama gown out of her drawer.

Well you did notice Stan would always mess up with his tour, whenever he saw you pass by or smile. Maybe he did have a thing for you.

You smiled, ''That's some interesting information Mabel.''

She turned around and flashed a grin showing her braces.

You chuckled, ''Well alright you two, get ready for bed. I'll come check back on you guys in 5 minutes.''

You saw the nod from Dipper and the cheerful 'Okay!' from Mabel. You made your way downstairs to clean up a few stuff, wiping down counters and making sure things look presentable for tomorrows morning rush.

You made your way back upstairs to see Dipper still preoccupied in his book and Mabel tucking Waddles in.

''Don't stay up too late guys,'' you said, ruffling Dippers hair much to his displeasure, and giving a warm hug to Mabel.

''Goodnight!'' you flicked off the lights and closed the attic door softly.

Welp, it's only 10:23 and Stan isn't back yet, time to chill. 

You made your way back to the living room, spotting Stan’s reclining chair. You smirked, looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

You climbed onto the recliner, inhaling the musky smell of Stan, you sighed pulling the reclining lever back as you made yourself comfortable.

You flicked on the T.V. to the news, seeing another false story being broadcast. You sighed, you were quite exhausted.

You felt yourself dosing off, ''I hope Stan doesn’t mind me getting comfy.'' you thought, snuggling against the yellow striped fabric.

You slowly dozed off, blocking out of the sound of the news blaring in the background. 

''Night...'' you whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stan came back to the neat tourist trap. A tired look in his eyes, he dragged himself over to the living room, finding you asleep on his reclining chair.

He was shocked at first, but slowly warmed up to it. He went to his room and arrived back carrying a quilted blanket carefully placing it on you trying to wake you.

You cuddled against the blanket, feeling the warm felt against your skin, you hummed happily turning under the sheet clutching it tightly.

Stan chuckled quietly, and made his way back to his bedroom.

''Night kid.''


End file.
